Almost
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara may or may not have a surprise, and same goes for Danny. But we all know the saying, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Oneshot, thanks for reading and reviewing lovelies!


**Rating: T**

**Word Count: **1,424

**Summary: **Clara may or may not have a surprise, and same goes for Danny. But we all know the saying, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

**Notes:** I wasn't sure if I was gonna publish this, but looks like I'm publishing anyways.

* * *

><p>Clara was sure they had it this time. She and Danny had been trying to get pregnant now for months, and nothing had happened. <em>Well<em>, not quite nothing. They'd had a false alarm already, and she just really, _really_ wanted it to work.

There was definitely no lack of trying. Clara had talked to her doctor and figured out her cycle long ago, she knew when that golden window opened up, and as soon as it opened up, the two of them were at it. It was exciting, not only were they trying to start a family, but they were allowing themselves to explore their sex life. Sometimes it was intense, sometimes they had a laugh, but it was always good and filled with love.

Clara had reason to believe that this time she was actually pregnant. She'd gotten her period early the month before, and it hadn't come yet, making it late. Her breasts were sorer than they'd ever been and she was nauseous.

Despite the nausea, Clara was excited. She sent a text to Danny asking him to swing by the drug store on the way home from his football match and hoped he'd check his phone as soon as he was done playing. She couldn't wait to take that test, Danny waiting anxiously. He'd be such a good father; protective and insightful, loving, gentle yet playful.

But a dull pain in her lower abdomen broke through her thoughts. She frowned, hoping the pain wasn't what she thought it was, but a short trip to the bathroom confirmed her fear. Her period.

Clara's hands shook as she washed her hands, looking at her reflection, defeated. She couldn't help but think it was her fault they couldn't get pregnant. She had a pregnancy scare as a teenager, and he'd been tested. Both of them were fertile, so why wasn't it happening?

Her good mood deflated completely as tears streaked down her face. Clara trudged towards the medicine cabinet, taking the pills she should have taken earlier to help with the intense cramps she got. But as she was about to take them, she heard the front door open.

"Clara!" Danny called through their flat. Her body couldn't handle the mixture of pain and disappointment, and before she could properly react, she was clutching the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach. "Clara…" Danny heard her and barged into the bathroom. "Oh Clara." He moved her hair back away from her face and alternating between lovingly stroking her hair and her back.

When she felt she was finished, she flushed and stood up, brushing her teeth and erasing all remnants of the sick. She looked miserable, but Danny supposed she probably was… morning sickness couldn't be fun.

"I got your text. Stay right here, I left the bag on the front table."

"Danny—"

"You can take it right now if you like—"

"Danny—"

"Says on the box you only have to wait three minutes—"

"DANNY!" Clara shouted. "I'm not pregnant."

"B-but… you were sick. And your text… we've been doing everything right. You… that was morning sickness, wasn't it?"

"No." Tears ran freely down Clara's cheeks. "My period just came and I hadn't taken my medication. I threw up from the pain."

"Are you sure?"

She giggled in spite of the situation. "I think I know when I'm on my period, I've only had it for fifteen years." Clara sniffled. "I'm so sorry Danny."

"Hey." He said softly, bringing her into his arms. "Hey, it's not your fault. If anything it's my fault." Danny led her out of the bathroom and over to their bedroom to relax. "It's okay Clara, we can keep trying. We've got plenty of time."

"I know, but I got your hopes up. I made you go out and buy that stupid pregnancy test."

"It's fine Clara, honestly. There's nothing we can do but keep trying." Danny told her, helping her onto the bed. He took his spot beside her and snuggled her into his arms.

Clara smiled and kissed Danny softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much Clara."

She was curled in a ball, it wasn't how she was normally comfortable sleeping beside him, and Danny knew something was up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"…I am." She said in a small voice.

"What hurts?" Danny knew his girlfriend, _hopefully_ soon to be fiancée, he knew that her monthly wasn't the easiest of times, especially when she'd forgotten to take something for the pain.

"Everything." Clara told him as Danny rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." He quickly ran to the medicine cabinet to get her pills, then back into the kitchen for tea and a hot water bottle. Once they were prepared, he handed her the pill and the tea and watched her sip it, hot water bottle resting on her torso. "How's that?"

"Much better, thank you Danny." She sipped at the warm mug of tea slowly, feeling it soothe her. Once she was done, she turned away from him, letting him rest behind her, curled around her. Danny rested his hand over hers on the hot water bottle covering her abdomen. He nuzzled the back of her head with his nose, pressing soft kisses into her hair.

"Y'know, I'm kind of _glad_ that you're not pregnant, actually."

Clara frowned. "B-but, we talked about this. I thought you wanted to have a baby."

"I still do, but finding out you were pregnant would have made my proposal seem lame in comparison."

"Your proposal?" Danny let Clara turn to face him, and took the ring box out of his jacket. By the time she'd turned around completely, he was holding a beautiful diamond ring out to her.

"Your dad said you'd probably want something that looked like your mum's, so I had it made for you."

Tears welled in Clara's eyes. "Y-you asked my dad?" Her voice shook.

"I'm asking you to marry me and you're surprised that I asked your dad first? Of course I asked your dad, I know how close you are to him, I wanted to do that for you."

"I love you so much." Clara said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you too, now can I get back to proposing?"

"I'm sorry, I keep cutting you off." Clara said nodding.

Danny smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Clara Oswald, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I love you _so_ much… it scares me, I never want to be without you, I probably couldn't live without you. I want to be the father of your children—oh god that sounds creepy—I want to have a life together, raise a family, grow old together. Clara Oswald, will you marry me?"

Clara was smiling through her tears of happiness. She nodded frantically, whispering, "yes" as she kissed him. "Oh my god Danny, of course I will!"

"W-wait, really?"

"Yes! Yes, Danny, I will marry you."

"Oh my god. You said yes!" He said with a wide smile.

"What, did you really think I'd say no?"

"Well… yeah actually." Danny told her, still in shock that she'd actually accepted his proposal.

"Oh come on, I'm trying to get pregnant with you here, you really think I'd say no?"

"Well… I don't know, maybe you would! Maybe you didn't want to get married or something."

Clara smiled and kissed Danny on the lips lovingly. "I love you so much. Danny, you're it for me. There's no way I could turn down your proposal."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear those words."

"There's really only one thing you haven't done." She said very matter of factly.

"What's that now—oh!" Danny smiled and looked down at his hand. "Your left hand Clara… I need it."

Her face broke out into a huge smile as she extended her hand to him. The metal was warm as he settled it on her finger, and she couldn't help but feel like it belonged there.

"Thank you Danny."

"Thank _you _Clara. You're so good to me, sometimes I can hardly believe you actually exist."

"I'm real, properly real, and all yours." She curled herself into Danny's arms and peppered his neck with kisses. "So, once this awful… _thing…_ of mine ends, shall we keep trying for a family?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to, love."


End file.
